1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-propelled vehicles and more particularly to steering, suspension and transmission arrangements for such vehicles, especially arrangements intended for use in off-road all-terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior proposals have been made for all-terrain vehicles having specialized transmission and steering control apparatus and suspension and drive apparatus designed for meeting the problems inherent in propelling and steering a vehicle over rough terrain. All such prior proposals of which the inventor is aware have been subject to certain disadvantages and defects. The nature of these disadvantages and defects, and the manner in which they are overcome by the present invention, are discussed more fully in the following description.